


Quite

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes wants a better quality of glue for his common-place books. Written for JWP #4 over on Watson's Woes.





	Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Another very silly all-dialogue fic. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: Contronymns are words that are their own antonyms. Choose one from the list here and use both its meanings in your work. My choice is in the title.

“I thought we were going to take a turn around the park this afternoon.”  
  
“Yes, indeed, my dear Watson. I shall be ready within the half-hour. I just need a few more minutes reducing this flask. It’s not quite done.”  
  
“What is it, Holmes? A new test for blood-stains?”  
  
“No, a new glue for my commonplace-books. The gum-paste I’ve been using is not ideal; too inclined to cracking and coming loose over time. This should be much more long-lasting, once it’s thickened and cooled.”  
  
“It looks awfully thick to me, Holmes. And is it supposed to be turning that dark a colour? Or smoking?”  
  
“Hm. Just hand me that water-bucket, will you, old boy? There! Well, well, that’s quite a reaction! Evidence suggests my glue was a bit overdone, rather than underdone.”  
  
“Quite.”  
  
“Oh well, trial and error is part of the scientific method, you know. How about that walk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 4, 2018


End file.
